


Death By Cuteness

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puppies, well...one puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one of <a href="http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/">Julia's</a> posts.  I saw it and just had to ficlet something for her.  *smiles*</p><p>
  <em>Original post:  Derek Hale, happily crouching down to scratch a puppy behind the ear because it came running straight towards him when he walked past the park ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／ </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possiblywonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Oh my goodness, look at you!"

Derek briefly looks up to find Stiles’ grinning down at him.  He rolls his eyes and returns his attention to the Boston Terrier puppy trying to climb in his lap. His fingers smooth over the dome of the puppy’s head and lightly scratch behind its ears. Derek doesn’t even bother trying to fight the smile curling his lips.

"You are the cutest thing."

Derek bristles, “Shut up.”

Stiles crouches next to him and mutters, “I wasn’t talking to you, Grumps McGirt.”  He dips his head and croons in a high-pitched voice, “I was talking to the cutie with the big ears!  Yes I was!” Stiles laughs when the puppy yips enthusiastically and bounces up and down.  He attempts to keep it from licking his chin, the action causing him to fall back onto the grass.

The puppy takes advantage and darts forward with an excited bark.

A full-throated laugh bursts out of Stiles, “Oh my god, Derek!  Help! It’s killing me with cuteness!!”

"You’re the one that came over here," Derek grins down at him, "I think you’re getting what you deserve."

Stiles squints his eyes shut, face twisting to keep the pup from licking at his lips.  He rolls onto his side, arms coming up to shield his head from the rather motivated puppy.

"There you are!"  The puppy freezes at the sound of a woman’s voice, "Come here, Terrence!  Stop bothering that nice man’s friend."

Stiles sits up, eyes taking in the flirtatious way the woman is smiling at Derek as she scoops her puppy up into her arms. He quirks a brow, “His name is Terrence?”

At Stiles’ question, the woman finally turns to acknowledge his presence.  She gives him a tight smile before answering, “You have a problem with his name?”

Stiles sees Derek press his lips together in an effort to suppress a smile and looks up at the puppy’s owner, “No, I don’t. I actually thought,” he shrugs, “Terrence the Terrier?  It’s cute. That’s all.”

The woman narrows her eyes, staring down at him for a few seconds before she gives him a disbelieving glare. She then turns to give a beaming smile at Derek and spins on her heel to head back in the direction from which she came.

Stiles stands up and brushes the back of his jeans off. He’s halfway to the parking lot when he’s hoisted up and tossed over Derek’s shoulder.  ”Put me down!”  Stiles smacks Derek’s ass, “Derek!  Hale! Put me down!  This instant!”

Derek stops and lowers Stiles’ feet to the gravel path, but keeps his arms tightly wrapped around Stiles’ waist. ”You have no reason to be jealous.”

"I wasn’t."

Derek’s brows lift and his eyes flick to Stiles’ chest, ”Uh huh.”

Stiles scowls.  “Shut up.”

"Nope."  Derek leans in to press a kiss to Stiles’ nose, "You were jealous of that pretty girl with the cute puppy."

"See?"  Stiles pouts, "You admit she was pretty.”

Derek shrugs, “Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it’s not important.”

"Oh yeah?  Why’s that?"

"The point, dear Stiles," Derek nudges his nose against Stiles’ and smiles, "is that I’m happy with you.”

A blush steals across Stiles’ cheeks and he ducks his head.    Stiles drags teeth over his bottom lip and scrunches his nose up in an embarrassed smile, ”Really?”

Derek nods, leaning in to speak against his lips, “Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/). I promise I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
